Since its infancy, meters have been used to capture usage information for billing, load survey, and other purposes. Meters have progressed from simple electromechanical devices that require human meter readers to more sophisticated electronic meters that can be equipped with remote communication options. These electronic meters typically have computer processors capable of capturing and storing more detailed data and transmitting this data over communication networks to a remote computer network. The remote computer network collects, processes, and stores this metered data to support different back-office business processes like billing, load survey, customer service, and automated meter reading (AMR) to name a few.
Although the data collection and reporting processes have evolved with the advancement in metering technologies, the meter installation process has continued to be a painstaking, labor-intensive, paper-based process rife with the potential for human error. As the metering devices have become more sophisticated with many configurable options, the back-office business processes also have increased in sophistication and complexity. The increase in complexity of both the metering devices and the back-office business processes, have combined to significantly increase the potential for human error in the labor-intensive, paper-based meter installation process. In particular, today a meter installer typically leaves the installation site without having received a positive confirmation that the meter was properly installed and correctly configured to support the desired back-office business processes. This is so, in part, because positive confirmation or verification of a proper meter installation requires the interaction of the on-site installer with an operator at the remote computer network location.
As with any segregated process, the logistics of such verification are plagued by various complications including scheduling and ownership. In particular, the on-site meter installer typically completes an installation and submits paperwork to a computer data entry operator. Days or even weeks later, the data entry operator receives the paperwork and attempts to establish communication with the meter. If the operator determines from the paperwork that either the wrong metering device was installed or the metering device was configured incorrectly, the operator must then schedule another installer to re-visit the meter site. Even if the installer is able to speak directly with the operator, for example with a portable telephone, the installer cannot visually perceive what occurs at the remote network location, nor can the operator see what occurs on-site at the meter location. This manual process is further complicated by today's era of utility deregulation that ofen divides the installation process among multiple, separate entities. For example, a utility company may own and distribute the meter, a meter service provider may install the meter, and an information service provider may operate the remote network and back-office processes.
Moreover, when the back-office business processes include automated meter reading (AMR) systems, the need for immediate, on-site verification of the meter installation increases dramatically. AMR systems must be capable of remotely communicating with the meter following the physical installation of the meter. Additionally, communication between AMR systems and individual meters may occur through many different communication media. For example, one meter may be equipped with a land-line telephone modem that requires the installer to connect the meter to a telephone line, while another meter may be equipped with a radio frequency (RF) modem that requires the installer to verify proper RF coverage at the installation site. When a meter installation includes remote communication in order to participate in an AMR system, there is an increased need to verify proper installation before leaving the site because the installation verification includes the verification of communication between the AMR system and the meter.
Therefore, a need exists to allow the on-site meter installer to be able to do at least the following: verify the meter's correct installation, ensure its proper configuration, and verify proper remote communication coverage, for example.